deadmanwonderlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kiyomasa Senji
Senji Kiyomasa ist der erste Deadman den Ganta im Gefängnis trifft, und auch der erste Gegner. Unter anderem trainiert er Ganta, damit dieser endlich sich währen und kämpfen kann. Senji war früher ein Polizist. Aussehen Senji, ist ein hochgewachsener und muskulöser Mann, er hat einen mittelbraunen Haut - Tan und dunkelbraune Haare die nach oben ragen wie Stacheln. Seine Augen sind grau, über der rechten Augenbraue hat er ein Tattoo, DMSK was für einen ehemaligen Teamkollegen stehen soll. Sein rechtes Auge wird von einer schwarzen Augenklappe bedeckt, das Auge verlor er als er gegen Ganta ( Woodpecker = Specht ) im Kampf verlor. Als Strafe, musste er sein Auge verlieren. Er trägt einen langen Schwarzen Mantel, eine blaue Hose mit einem schwarzen Gürtel, und schwarze Schuhe. An den Daumen hat er zwei silberne Ringe, in denen kleine dunkelsilberne Klingen sind, mit denen kann er sich an den Unterarmen die Haut aufschneiden damit er seinen Zweig der Sünde ( Crow Claw ) nutzen kann. Wie jeder Gefangene trägt auch Senji, die Ringe um dem Hals, sie können ihn nie abnehmen, da er sozusagen über das Leben des Gefangenen entscheidet. Zweig der Sünde, Senji. Geschichte Senji Kiyosama, war der erste Deadman auf den Ganta stieß. Er war aber auch der erste Gegner von Ganta, der Kampf war hart aber auch sehr beeindruckend. Ein Anfänger wie Ganta hätte eigentlich keine Chance gegen Senji gehabt, aber am Ende konnte Ganta doch siegen. Leider hat Senji als Strafe für die Niederlage sein Auge verloren, was er aber nicht bedauert. Viele male half Senji Ganta aus der Not, bis er zu ihm kam und ihn bat ihn zu trainieren, erstmal wollte senji nicht aber er lies sich von Ganta einwickeln aber das Training war hart, denn als Senji gegen Ganta gekämpft hat, war Ganta hilflos er hat mit Blut nur so in der Luft rumgeschossen und wäre dabei fast an Blutarmut gestorben. Deswegen will Senji ihm so helfen , mit wenig Blut einen schon tödlich verletzten können, im das beizubringen. Ganta ist nun bereit und kann endlich richtig Kämpfen, aber auch die nächsten Kämpfe werden hart. Senji sieht in Ganta nun einen Gefährten einen Freund, und wird im trotzdem weiterhin immer begleiten. Vergangenheit Senji, war früher ein Polizist, in dieser Zeit besaß er auch schon seinen Zweig der Sünde. Deswegen fiel es ihm nicht all zu schwer seine Gegner einzufangen. Er hatte einen Teamkollegen, den er sehr in sein Herz geschlossen. Senji in Polizeiuniform. Früher, hat senji dem Frieden hinterher gejagt und auch den Unruhestiftern. Er kannte ein junges Mädchen in seinem Alter, die mit ihren Geschwistern zusammenlebte. Von dort holte er immer frische Äpfel weil sein Kollege eine Vorliebe für äpfel besaß. Eines Tages aber, gab es einen Brand als Senji erfuhr das es genau das Haus war wo das Mädchen mit ihren Geschwistern wohnte war, eilte er sofort dort hin. Es war aber zu spät. Senji schwor Rache an dem der das getan hatte. Der Täter lies nicht lange auf sich warten, Senji begab sich sofort auf den Weg in ausfindig zu machen und sich zu rächen. Als er in hatte, war er völlig ausser sich und sein Zweig der Sünde wurde 10 x Mal stärker als je zuvor er hätte ihn fast getötet wenn nicht sein Teamkollege gekommen wäre und ihn noch rechtzeitig gestoppt hätte. Seitdem ist Senji nicht mehr bei der Polizei er hat sich zurückgezogen doch er wurde verurteilt, er wurde ins Deadmen Wonderland verschleppt. Er galt als einer der aggresivsten Gefangen dort, und versuchte öfters mal zu fliehen doch immer scheiterte er. Kategorie:Deadman